Diez maneras de saber que estás enamorado de la persona correcta
by VeckeFer
Summary: Tobio miró las preguntas de aquella revista. No podía ser cierto. Él estaba... ¿enamorado de Hinata?
1. Revista

Era un día aburrido.

Hinata tenía gripe así que no había ido al colegio, lo que lo dejaba sin muchas ganas de hacer algo. Especialmente, volley.

Quedaban veinte minutos para que la práctica comenzara, y ya no sabía que hacer. Estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno por la escuela. Debería comenzar a buscar más amigos. Cuando su compañero faltaba, se aburría demasiado.

Aunque en parte era algo bueno que faltara. Siempre que estaba a su lado sentía un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago, se ponía algo nervioso y balbuceaba, lo que hacía que el otro lo molestara constantemente.

Siempre terminaba gritándole al mas bajito por ésto.

Suspiró y se sentó en un banco vacío en el patio del colegio. Miró al cielo un momento bufando. ¿Cuando comenzaría la práctica? eso al menos le daba algo con qué entretenerse.

Miró la banca y se dio cuenta de que, junto a él, había una revista.

Era una de las últimas revistas de chismes que habían salido. Lleno de cosas sobre el amor, sobre famosos o maquillaje.

Niñerías torpes.

Pero bueno... estaba aburrido.

Volteó disimuladamente hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviese mirándolo, y tomó la revista entre sus manos.

La ojeó. Maquillaje, amor, famosos, maquillaje, más famosos, tests de amor, tips, etc.

"10 maneras de saber que estás enamorado de la persona correcta"

Por alguna razón, esto le llamó la atención. Era ridículo. Él no estaba enamorado, pero...

Sentía cierta curiosidad, y estaba aburrido, así que decidió probar.

Carraspeó antes de comenzar a leer.

_"Número uno: es la mejor parte de tu día._

_No importa qué tan bueno esté siendo tu día, la persona que es especial para ti, lo hará aún mejor."_

Arqueó una ceja.

Uhm... Bueno, la única persona que hacía que su día fuera bueno era Hinata, aunque eso era estúpido. Tendría que estar pensando en una mujer, pero no conocía muchas...

Hinata lo hacía enojar todo el tiempo, pero de alguna manera era mas feliz cuando estaban jugando volley juntos o hablando de tonterías.

_"Número dos: es la primera persona en la que piensas._

_Tu amado será la primera persona en la que piensas cuando te despiertas y la última persona en la que piensas antes de irte a dormir. Cuando algo bueno te sucede, esta es la primera persona a la que le quieres contar."_

Él no pensaba en nadie cuando se despertaba.

Si...esta mañana había pensado en Hinata. En que se iba a aburrir bastante sin él y se preguntó si se sentiría mejor, pero eso no contaba, ¡claro que no! simplemente se preocupaba por él, y eso era normal.

_"Número tres: Es una prioridad por encima de tus propias necesidades._

_Tus necesidades siempre parecen triviales en comparación con las necesidades de tu pareja."_

Mh.. no, bueno, excepto por esa vez en la que Hinata y él se dieron un cabezazo accidental. A ambos les comenzó a sangrar la nariz, pero en lo primero que pensó fue en conseguir un pañuelo para el chico de pelo naranja..

Oh. Chasqueó la lengua. No, no era posible. Él **NO **estaba enamorado de nadie, y menos de Shoyo.

... ¡¿Lo acababa de llamar Shoyo en su mente?!

Su nariz y sus orejas enrojecieron.

_"Número cuatro: harías lo que sea por él/ella._

_Cuando estás enamorado de alguien, uno hace todo lo que esté a su alcance para hacer que la otra persona esté feliz."_

Hinata, otra vez.

Como cuando le hacía pases. Parecía que no, pero siempre le hacía feliz ver al otro sonriendo por sus pases.

_"Número cinco: No tienes miedo de expresar tus sentimientos en público._

_Cuando estás realmente enamorado, quieres que todos lo sepan. No eres tímido acerca de tus sentimientos en ningún momento."_

No. Él sí era tímido. No lo demostraba, pero lo era. A veces sí tenía ganas de hablar de ciertas cosas... pero no lo haría.

Suspiró algo aliviado. Al fin una en la que podía decir que no.

"_Número seis: Amas las imperfecciones._

_El amor es la capacidad de conocer y aceptar los defectos del otro."_

Se sonrojó. No le alcanzaban los dedos de las manos para contar las veces en las que se había burlado de Hinata por ser bajito, pero en realidad le gustaba su estatura. Es que era...tierno. Un poco. Quizás, algo.

Volvió a sentir ese hormigueo en el estómago.

¿Eso quería decir que..?

"_Número siete: Te proyectas a largo plazo._

_Cuando estás enamorado de alguien, es difícil imaginar un futuro sin esa persona. Por esta razón, piensas acerca de cómo construir una vida con el o ella en el largo plazo."_

Volverse los mejores de Japón. Ganar. Ganar juntos.

Mierda.

Todo lo estaba llevando a responder sobre el otro.

_"Número ocho: Te conviertes en una persona mejor._

_Nadie es perfecto; todos tenemos margen de mejora. Pero, estar enamorado te obligará a trabajar en estas cosas._

_Quieres convertirte en la mejor versión de ti mismo para la persona que amas."_

Dios, realmente estaba pasando. Él era mil veces mejor jugador luego de haber jugado tantos partidos con Hinata, y era muchísimo mejor persona luego de haber hablado tanto con él. No era el único que notaba ese cambio. Muchas personas se lo decían constantemente. Que cómo había crecido tanto, que era mucho mas maduro.

Y era gracias a Hinata.

_"Número nueve: Tus sentimientos son incondicionales._

_Cuando amas a alguien incondicionalmente, significa que tu amor no tiene condiciones y es absoluto."_

No entendió muy bien lo que quería decir con eso, así que simplemente pasó a la siguiente pregunta.

La última.

_"Número diez: Tu enamorado es tu mejor amigo._

_Sientes que cuando están juntos, pueden conquistar el mundo."_

Si alguien hubiese pasado por ahí en ese mismo instante, se preguntaría porqué la cara de ese chico parecía un tomate maduro.

Si.

Hinata era su mejor amigo.

Hinata era básicamente la única persona con la que se juntaba. Excluyendo a los de su equipo de volley, claro.

Su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido. Era cierto. Entonces ese cosquilleo en el estómago, esas veces en las que balbuceaba, cuando se ponía nervioso o transpiraba frío... ¿era amor?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Eso quería decir...

Estaba enamorado.

Estaba enamorado de Hinata Shoyo.

* * *

><p>Hola ^^<p>

Esto es algo que se me ocurrió después de hacer un test xD

Las preguntas y los "tips" NO son míos, son de

Y eso. Va a tener dos o tres capítulos nada más.

Gracias por leer~


	2. Novios

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Kageyama ya no estaba interesado en jugar volley con él? Más importante...

¿Kageyama ya no quería ser su amigo?

¿Lo odiaba?

Habían pasado seis días desde que le había dado gripe y había faltado a la escuela. Desde ese día, Kageyama no le había dirigido la palabra. Es más, lo ignoraba. Desviaba la vista cuando el otro lo miraba, no iba a sus prácticas de volley ni contestaba sus llamadas.

Pero eso se terminaría hoy.

No iba a soportar que lo ignorara por siempre, y no podía evadirlo si iba a su casa.

Iba a ir hasta allá. Necesitaba respuestas. Si Kageyama iba a odiarlo, por lo menos quería que le dijera por qué.

* * *

><p>Tobio se quedó de piedra frente a la puerta de su casa.<p>

¿Qué se supone que hacía Hinata allí?

Él aún estaba en pijama, con el cabello desordenado por haber dormido unas siete horas, la boca con un sabor pastoso y los ojos hinchados.

—¿Por qué estás ignorándome?— lo escuchó gritar. Tenía el ceño fruncido, las mejillas rojas -probablemente por correr hasta allá- y los puños apretados.

Kageyama presionó los labios.

—No estoy-

—Si lo estás.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, hasta que Hinata volvió a hablar.

—¿Hice...hice algo malo?— dijo, casi susurrando, y se rascó la nuca, mirando al suelo—Si lo hice, lo lamento. Pe..pero ¡Tienes que decirme!

Kageyama suspiró. _Estoy enamorado de ti_, quería decir, pero era imposible que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

—No eres tú, idiota, no hiciste nada malo.

Shoyo dio un paso hacia adelante, y luego otro y otro, hasta hacer al otro retroceder.

—¡¿Entonces qué?!

Volvió a dar un paso, pero cuando el otro comenzó a retroceder otra vez, tropezó con el escalón, cayendo de espaldas y llevandose al chico de pelo naranja con él al suelo al intentar sostenerse de algo.

—¡Eres un bruto, Shoyo!—gritó Kageyama con el ceño fruncido, incorporandose un poco para sentarse. El golpe no le había dolido casi nada. Lo que sí le había dolido, era el cabezaso que accidentalmente terminó dandole Hinata. A ambos les dolía lo mismo, pero parecía que el más lastimado era el mas bajito, que, sobre el otro, se sobaba la frente.

—¡Tú eres el-!—se quedó callado por un segundo, y apartando su mano de su cara, miró al otro con los ojos bien abiertos. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer—¿Qué?

Kageyama no entendía bien. ¿Qué de qué?

—¿Qué?

—Tú dijiste...

—¡¿Yo dije qué?!—comenzaba a perder la paciencia, cuando se dio cuenta. _Shoyo._ Lo había llamado por su nombre.

Su corazón comenzó a latir mucho mas rápido, y su nariz y orejas enrojecieron.

—S..shoyo. Dijiste... mi nombre.

—¡Fue un error!

—¿Yo puedo decir el tuyo?

—¿El qué? —realmente estaba confundido. No estaba entendiendo bien a qué iba toda esta situación, pero el hecho de haber llamado al otro por su nombre le producía un hormigueo en el estómago muy raro. Y ahí entendió. —Como quieras..

Hinata desvió la vista.

—Tobio...

Se le encogió el estómago y sintió su rostro arder.

—Shoyo.

—Tobio.

—Estoy enamorado.

Shoyo abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué? ¿De quién? ¿De..él? Pero no. No podía ser. ¿O si? ¿Por eso era que lo ignoraba?

¿Qué había pasado mientras él no estaba?

—¿De mi?

—Mh-hm.

Ni siquiera podía contestar "si". Tampoco podía mirarlo a los ojos. Nunca había sentido tanta verguenza en su vida. No supo cómo había logrado confesarse, si es que eso contaba como confesión, pero sentía un alivio inmenso en su pecho.

—Yo..yo también—balubuceó el mas bajito—de ti.

¿Qué?

¡¿QUÉ?!

Hinata estaba... ¿Enamorado de él? ¿Eso quería decir que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos?

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

¿Osea que ahora...podía besarlo?

Se acercó un poco, sólo para ver si el otro se alejaba, pero no lo hizo. Shoyo lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño levemente fruncido, esperando al próximo movimiento de Kageyama.

Al no recibir una respuesta negativa, se acercó un poco más.

Estaban a centímetros, y los ojos de ambos ya estaban cerrados. Tobio terminó con la distancia que los separaba, y lo besó.

Bueno, sus labios estaban presionados contra los del otro. Había muchísimas cosas más dentro de un beso, pero era lo único que podían hacer ahora.

Hinata temblaba ligeramente, pero se relajó luego de unos segundos, y ambos se destensaron.

El beso se volvió suave, y se movieron un poco.

Cuando se separaron, a penas podían mirarse a los ojos.

Kageyama fue el primero en hablar. Su voz sonó bajita y suave.

—¿Esto quiere decir..?

—Si.

Hinata sonrió levemente, y volvieron a besarse, todavía nerviosos y con los hombros tensos.

Eran...novios.

* * *

><p>Y ahora solo queda un capítul (Probablemente)<p>

Pero muuuuuchas gracias por los comentarios, favs y follows ; v ; Aw me hacen tan feliz~


	3. La persona correcta

Tragó saliva mirando hacia adelante.

Tenía el rostro completamente rojo, y la persona que estaba a su lado tenía las orejas de igual color. Sus manos transpiraban frío, y no estaba seguro de si estaba nervioso o emocionado.

Notó como Hinata presionaba un poco sus manos entrelazadas.

Estaban caminando a la escuela, como todos los días. Acostumbraban encontrarse a las mañanas, pero esa vez era diferente.

Iban tomados de la mano.

El corazón de Tobio latía a mil por hora.

Pero era normal, ¿no? Como eran novios, se supone que debían hacer este tipo de cosas. Aún así, no estaba listo. ¿Qué dirían sus compañeros de equipo? ¿Que dirían los profesores?

Volteó a ver la mirada del otro, que no despegaba los ojos de él.

—No tenemos que hacerlo...si te incomoda—le dijo.

Presionó los labios en su gesto habitual. No quería apurar las cosas ni hacer sentir a su novio incómodo.

Su novio...

Se sonrojó. Vio que el otro sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Quiero que sepan! Porque...porque tú eres mío y...bueno. Quiero que la gente lo sepa.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros un tanto avergonzado, y Kageyama no contestó.

Shoyo era tan lindo.

Apretó un poco más su mano.

—Vamos, imbécil.

Eso hizo que el mas bajito sonriera. Sabía que ambos querían ir y gritarle a medio mundo que estaban juntos, pero simplemente no podían, pero siempre podrían ir de a pequeños pasos.

Así, paso a paso, lograrían que la gente supiera lo mucho que se querían. Que la gente aceptara que estaban juntos y que eran felices así. Y si no les gustaba, pues no importaban.

Después de todo, nadie podía cambiar la opinión de Kageyama Tobio.

Él estaba enamorado de la persona correcta.

* * *

><p>Bueno, supongo que este es el final.<p>

Es cortito porque es solo un extra de la historia, que vendría a girar en torno a Kageyama dandose cuenta de su amor por Hinata ^^

¡Muuuuchas gracias por leer~ !


End file.
